


[ 燦勳興 ] 気づかれないように…

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	[ 燦勳興 ] 気づかれないように…

　　我喜欢上了自己的哥哥。

「艺兴，都放学了，还在想什么？」边伯贤走进教室发现张艺兴正对着窗外发呆，他走上前轻拍了他的肩膀，张艺兴回过神看着他缓缓地开口「伯贤，我觉得我有病…」

「什么？」边伯贤听完后，着急的凑上前用额头碰了张艺兴的额头「没发烧啊？」

「不是…我是说我这里好像有病。」张艺兴指了自己的心脏说，边伯贤这下更着急地说「要不要去看医生啊？」

「不用…」张艺兴摇头，边伯贤坐在他面前的椅子上问「那你到底怎么了？」

「我…喜欢上自己的哥哥了…」张艺兴咬着下唇说完后，又开口「我是不是有病啊…？」

「等等…艺兴…你是说朴灿烈跟吴世勋？」边伯贤话才说完就觉得自己问了个蠢问题，不是他们两个还有谁！？边伯贤改口问「他们知道吗…？」

「我…没说…」张艺兴摇头，他该怎么说？弟弟说喜欢他们的话？他们能接受这种事情吗？即使没有血缘关系。

「吴世勋来接你了，快下去吧…」边伯贤指了指校门口那台跑车对张艺兴说，他拿起书包准备起身时，边伯贤拉住他的手道「你可要自己好好想仔细了。」

「知道了…明天见。」张艺兴小跑步的出教室后，边伯贤托颊看着已经跑到吴世勋身边的张艺兴，两人有说有笑的样子道「这迟钝的孩子终于要开窍了吗？」

朴灿烈和吴世勋喜欢张艺兴，这是肯定的，以他这个旁观者的角度来看。

晚饭过后，张艺兴站在一旁看着正准备出门的两人问「你们今天会很晚回来吗？」，吴世勋伸手摸了摸他的头「不确定，自己早点睡。」

「不准熬夜玩游戏，知道了吗？」朴灿烈伸手轻捏他的脸颊警告的说，张艺兴扁嘴回「知道了啦！早点回来！」

「我们会尽量早点回来的。」吴世勋说完后，就和朴灿烈一起凑上前在张艺兴的两颊各留下了一吻后出门。

张艺兴摀着自己那加速跳动的心脏，从什么时候开始，他会因为朴灿烈和吴世勋这种习以为常的举动而脸红、而心跳加速？

他躺在床上打着手游时，边伯贤只打了几个字后附上好几个网站的网址给他『这些东西…你看看吧。』

『这是什么！？』

『我觉得你需要知道的一些知识，睡了！』边伯贤说完之后就顺带送了个入睡的贴图给他，张艺兴带着疑惑的点开一个又一个的网址，印入眼帘的不外乎是关于男男性爱的知识以及一部又一部的男男性爱的影片。

『你传这什么鬼东西！！！』张艺兴虽然回了边伯贤这样一句话，但是他却还是不由自主的点开了那些影片，他难受的蹭了一下大腿后将手探进宽松的睡裤内握住了自己昂首的性器上下套弄，耳边是从手机里正在拨放的影片传来的呻吟声。

好想他们碰触自己…好想…好想…他现在满脑子想的全都是朴灿烈和吴世勋，加快套弄的速度后，他微微颤抖着，伸手抽了矮柜上的卫生纸擦拭掉手上的精液

如果他们知道自己疼爱的弟弟对他们是这种情感，会怎么想？

「朴灿烈！你也别睡在这啊！」吴世勋勉强地将喝醉的朴灿烈扛回家，怎么会知道一进门他就往地上躺？朴灿烈睁开迷蒙的眼「别吵…」

「你快点起来。」吴世勋搭着他的肩想把他安静地拉回房里，才刚经过张艺兴房门时门却开了，张艺兴揉着惺忪的双眼「哥哥？你们回来了啊？」

「嗯，艺兴快进去睡觉，乖。」吴世勋想快点把朴灿烈拉回房间，天晓得朴灿烈会趁着酒意做出什么？结果朴灿烈却挣脱开他的手后一把抱住了张艺兴「艺兴身上真香！」

「灿、灿烈哥…你喝醉了…」张艺兴闻到他身上的酒味有点晕，吴世勋伸手想拉开朴灿烈却又被推开，朴灿烈细长的手勾着张艺兴的睡衣衣领「扣子扣得这么乱，是不是自己在家干嘛了？」

「才没……唔！！」张艺兴想反驳却被朴灿烈给吻住了，他手抵在朴灿烈胸前想推开他，但是却没有这么做，朴灿烈用舌尖撬开他的贝齿后探进他口中含住他的舌交缠着「唔…嗯…」

吻到他气息逐渐不稳后，朴灿烈才结束掉这个吻，张艺兴双腿一软差点就往地上跪，朴灿烈手揽着他的腰「真甜，世勋啊，别在一旁看啊。」

「没打算只看你单独表演。」吴世勋轻笑一声后，勾起张艺兴的下巴吻上他的唇，不同于朴灿烈那激烈的舌吻，他反而是温柔的啄吻轻舔张艺兴的下唇，朴灿烈手也没闲着的探进他宽松的睡裤内，在张艺兴耳边低语「该不会自己玩过了？」

「唔…别碰…」张艺兴想阻止他，如果再继续这样摸的话，会被发现的…他对他们的那份情感…朴灿烈温柔的吻了他的脸颊道「那可没办法，我可是忍了好久。」

「世勋哥…」张艺兴知道自己阻止不了朴灿烈，只好向吴世勋寻求帮忙，但是吴世勋却从后面抱住张艺兴亲吻着他的后颈「我不会阻止灿烈的。」

「嗯…啊哈……」

「我喜欢你们…明明为了不让你们发现这份感情而努力的隐藏着……然而…你们为什么要碰我……」他推开了朴灿烈和吴世勋，他想知道是为什么，难道这一切都只是因为酒精的关系而导致的吗？

「因为我们也喜欢你。」朴灿烈伸手抱住了哭泣的张艺兴温柔的说，张艺兴啜泣的看着朴灿烈跟吴世勋道「兄弟的喜欢吗？可是我对你们的喜欢不是兄弟之间的喜欢…」

「我们对你的喜欢也不是兄弟之间的喜欢。」吴世勋向前也抱住了张艺兴温柔地帮他吻去眼角的泪水，朴灿烈在他耳边低语「是会想和你做恋人之间才会做很多色色的事情的那种喜欢。」

「唔……」张艺兴听完朴灿烈的这番话后脸颊快速的窜红，朴灿烈轻捏他的脸颊道「我们很高兴你也喜欢我们。」

「时间不早了，明天还要上课吧？」吴世勋宠溺的摸了摸张艺兴的发丝说，朴灿烈亲了他额头道「早点休息吧。」

张艺兴一手拉着朴灿烈的衣襬一手拉着吴世勋的衣襬，低下头轻声地喊「灿烈哥、世勋哥…」

「嗯？怎么了？」两人同时回应，张艺兴咬着下唇小声地说「今天你们可不可以陪我一起睡……」

「艺兴，你这是再邀请我们继续刚刚的事吗？」吴世勋嘴角勾起了一抹好看的弧度，朴灿烈看着他问「你知道你在干嘛吗？」张艺兴点了点头，他当然知道自己在做什么。

看到张艺兴的回应后，吴世勋以公主抱的方式将他抱起进了房间内，让他靠在自己身上吻上他的唇，手伸进睡衣内抚弄他的乳头，张艺兴的呻吟声被吴世勋堵在嘴里，朴灿烈伸手将他的睡裤连同内裤一并拉下，从脚踝处轻舔啃咬的往上，握住性器上下套弄着的同时含住他的铃口，他的举动让张艺兴惊呼「灿烈哥…别舔…脏…」「是艺兴的怎么会脏？」

「唔…嗯…」

朴灿烈将他的性器全数含入上下律动，舌尖有技巧的舔弄着，吴世勋则含住张艺兴的耳垂轻舔向下在敏感的后颈舔舐啃咬留下一个又一个鲜明的印记，这样双重的快感让只有自己自慰过的张艺兴放肆的呻吟着「嗯…快去了…唔…」

他全身发软的靠在吴世勋身上，朴灿烈以手上的精液作为润滑的按压着后穴，连自己都没碰触过的地方正在被朴灿烈按压，那种不自在感让张艺兴有点害怕而颤绷紧全身的神经，吴世勋在他耳边安抚着「别怕，过一会就不痛了，嗯？」

在吴世勋的安抚下，张艺兴逐渐的放松也让后穴的扩张变得容易，朴灿烈收回手指后他握住自己的性器蹭着张艺兴的穴口，轻轻地一点一点的推进张艺兴体内

「痛！太大了…嗯…」虽然扩张过但是这突如其来的进入还是让他眼角泛着泪光，朴灿烈伸手将张艺兴抱起让他环抱住自己的肩在耳边低语「我不动，等你适应了，我在动，好吗？」

他吻上张艺兴的唇和他的舌交缠着，想帮他分散一点注意力，结束这个吻后唾液在两人之间形成一种说不出的情色，他在张艺兴漂亮的锁骨上轻舔啃咬留下印记，张艺兴喘息的说「你可以动了…嗯…」

得到张艺兴的允许后朴灿烈慢慢的抽插着，像是在他体内探索他的敏感点，蹭到某处时张艺兴的大声呻吟，仿佛在告诉他刚才碰触到的是什么，他含住张艺兴的乳头舔舐啃咬，在体内的性器则一深一浅的刺激着敏感点，张艺兴不自觉的扭动的腰际配合着朴灿烈的抽插，他靠在朴灿烈身上呻吟着「要去了……嗯……」

「一起。」朴灿烈说完后吻住了张艺兴，一次又一次的用力碰撞着敏感点，张艺兴的呻吟被堵在嘴里鼻息紊乱着，闷声呜咽着达到高潮，然而因高潮而收缩着的内壁正紧紧的吸着朴灿烈的性器，他卖力的抽插数次后将精液射在他体内，他缓缓的退出张艺兴体内后，精液也跟着流了出来，亲吻张艺兴的唇「辛苦你了。」

然而的一旁的吴世勋也在自慰中射精了一次，张艺兴喘息着朝他伸手「想要…世勋哥…」

「还想要？不累吗？」吴世勋伸手将张艺兴抱到怀里温柔地问，他摇头后亲吻了吴世勋的嘴角「不累…」

吴世勋亲了他一下后让他以跪趴的姿势面对着自己，他握住自己的性器在他穴口处蹭了一下后轻松地就全数送进张艺兴体内，进入后与朴灿烈不同的是，他先是用力的碰撞敏感点，分泌出的肠液和朴灿烈的精液让交合处淫靡的碰撞与水泽声刺激着彼此的听觉，成了最佳的催情剂

张艺兴忘情的扭动的腰际配合着吴世勋的抽插，在这场性爱内已经射过两次的性器再次的昂首，吴世勋俯下身亲吻着他的后颈，一手又握住了他的性器温柔的上下套弄着，他将张艺兴抱起让他靠着自己，此时朴灿烈凑上前含住张艺兴一边的乳头舔舐啃咬，另一边则用手指拨弄轻捏

「唔嗯……这样…不行…唔…」乳头、性器和后穴的抽插对于没有体验过性爱的他而言太过刺激，张艺兴侧过头主动的吻上吴世勋的唇，吴世勋加快套弄的速度让张艺兴再一次的高潮，内壁不规则的剧烈痉挛绞紧了人的欲望猛力吸吮，逼得人与自己同时缴械，吴世勋又抽插了数次后也在张艺兴体内射了。

张艺兴全身瘫软的任由吴世勋和朴灿烈抱进浴室里清洗，又昏昏沉沉的被抱上了床，他虽然想睡但是却还是开口问了他们两人「哥哥，你们什么时候开始喜欢我的啊…？」

「还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？」朴灿烈温柔地说着，张艺兴轻轻的点头「记得！」

「你五岁那年，妈妈带着我们搬进你家的时候。」朴灿烈宠溺的摸了摸他的发丝，和吴世勋一起说「你说长大后要当哥哥的新娘。」

「嗯…现在还是没有变哦…喜欢哥哥…」张艺兴说完后安静地睡着了，朴灿烈和吴世勋翻了个身将张艺兴抱在中间「我们也最喜欢你了，晚安。」

朴灿烈用张艺兴的手机传了封讯息给边伯贤要他帮张艺兴和老师请假，原先边伯贤也没想太多就帮忙张艺兴请了病假，直到隔一天他看见张艺兴后颈那明显的吻痕才明白了一切事情。


End file.
